


the snow kissed the curb

by HazardLights



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chelsea FC, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its freezing cold, the heater is broken and Eden is just trying to make Christmas cookies for the lads. Cesar is being very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the snow kissed the curb

**Author's Note:**

> A late Christmas offering... ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

Eden had warned Cesar about kicking the football around indoors, but _lo and behold_ , he wouldn’t listen. After a failed juggling attempt, the heating system was now broken after a skew-wiff ball smashed into the interactive screen.

“Nice,” Eden said, already starting to feel the tenacious icy fingers of winter curl around the exposed skin of his arms and legs, “Now you’ve done it!”

Cesar looked perfectly innocent, wearing an oversized Chelsea Christmas jumper and scratching the back of his head, “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, unable to keep a smile from overrunning his face.

Staring at Cesar’s puppy dog eyes and sweet smiling face, Eden found that he couldn’t stay mad – even if the boy was the sole reason why they’d both freeze to death that night. “Just sit down,” Eden said, turning away from Cesar and looking out the kitchen window.

The winter snow was gathering in the street, wind brushing it up against the curb and letting it rest against the stone walls of the city houses. Snowflakes were wisping through the air like tiny insects, dancing while they fell from the sky.

Eden continued with his cooking. Every year for the past couple of years, Eden had prepared cookies for his team mates in the shape of Christmas trees and stars and decorated them with icing and sweets. It was a tradition he would like to uphold. However, in the past, he didn’t have an annoying Spaniard bouncing around him.

 

“Can I help?” Cesar asked, putting his arms around Eden’s waist and kissing his shoulder

“No,” Eden said, ignoring Cesar in favour of cracking eggs and putting them in a bowl.

 

“Can I use the electric mixer?”

“No,”

 

“Can I lick the bowl?”

“No, are you five?” Eden snapped. Feeling Cesar sulking in the background, Eden frowned and took pity on the boy, “Here, you can lick the spoon.”

Cesar practically squeaked in delight.

 

“Can I use the cookie cutter?”

“No,”

 

“Can I put the icing on?”

“No,”

 

“Can I suck your dick?”

There was a longer pause. “ _No…_ ”

 

Cesar moved to the bench beside Eden and was picking up random ingredients, “Are these necessary?” he asked, holding up a packet of smarties.

“Of course they are,” Eden huffed, “don’t you know how to bake Christmas cookies?”

Cesar just shrugged, “Why do you think I spend so much time at yours? It’s certainly not for the delightful company,”

“Oi!” Eden exclaimed, hitting him with a wooden spoon.

“Ouch,” Cesar yelped, leaping dramatically out of the way, “you’re going to have to wash that now,”

Eden had had enough, “You know what,” he said, “Yes,”

Cesar looked at Eden quizzically, “Yes what?”

“Yes you can suck my dick,”

“Alright,” Cesar smirked, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at the boy, “but only if you take off all your clothes and leave the apron on,”

Eden huffed, covering his face with his hands, “You’re insufferable,” he whined, not making any movements to do what Cesar asked, “go away,”

“You’re dick isn’t going to suck itself…”Cesar said, not making any movements to do what Eden had asked.

“Fine,” Eden said. Mumbling under his breath the whole time, he took off all his clothes and put on the apron like Cesar requested.

Eden could hear Cesar whistling and giggling in the background, “you’re cute when you sulk,” he said.

“Fuck off,” Eden said, wishing that he wasn’t so _god damned_ horny, then he’d be able to just send Cesar away. Eden turned back to the other boy and leaned against the bench, “now blow me,”

“With pleasure,” Cesar said. Maintaining eye contact with Eden, he slowly sunk to his knees. Eden could already feel his abdomen tremor with anticipation. The arousal was building up from his toes, and travelling all the way up to his head.

Cesar lifted the bottom of Eden’s apron and engulfed the boy’s cock whole. Eden’s hands immediately went to the top of Cesar’s head, fingers threading through the boys hair. Eden could feel every part of Cesar’s warm, wet mouth opening and closing around him. He could feel Cesar’s lips pulling him in, could feel the boy’s tongue dragging along the bottom of his dick.

Eden felt enticed by Cesar. The boy was switching between teasing only the head to keeping him deep and only shallowly bobbing his head. Cesar liked to move fast and then slow down, driving Eden absolutely mad with it. Eden’s back was arching, trying to thrust himself deeper, trying to get Cesar to _stop fucking teasing_.

And then everything sped up.

Cesar stopped his slow torment and Eden’s cock was plunging in and out of his hot, wet mouth quickly, with intense urgency. Eden’s entire body felt scorched, reservations about the cold were banished, and replaced with the fervent heat provided by Cesar’s skilful mouth. Eden was unable to stop huffing and wheezing. The air was leaving him so fast that he could barely catch his breath, just stand there with his head back, mouth open and eyes closed.

The pressure was building, Eden could feel it deep in his stomach, it was rising and rising like a high tide. He came abruptly; his entire body went ridged right before his orgasm was pulled out of him. Cesar had tried to swallow everything but he only managed to catch some of it on his tongue, the rest was dribbling down his chin. And _fuck_ Cesar looked good with spunk splattered all over his face. Eden used his fingers to scoop up the excess before filthily dipping them into Cesar’s mouth to let the boy lick them clean.

Recovering slowly, Eden could smell something burning… “THE COOKIES!!!” he shouted, shoving Cesar aside to try and rescue his newest creations from almost certain doom.

“I see what the hierarchy is around here,” Eden heard Cesar mumble from the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Title from: Wisconsin by Bon Iver


End file.
